


A Strange Dream

by ccm1822



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love, Lucid Dreaming, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccm1822/pseuds/ccm1822
Summary: Catra has a dream that goes from nice to weird as fuck, Adora’s there when she wakes up tho, so she doesn’t dwell on it long.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Strange Dream

Catra walked through the halls of bright moon, it looked just like it had at the last princess prom, a month ago. Lookin down at her hands, she realized she was lucid dreaming. 

“I’ve always wanted to lucid dream.” She exclaimed to no one in particular.

Swift Wind in a suit answered her with a “Me too.” 

“Okay, that’s weird a fuck.” 

Swift Wind walked away, but Catra somehow heard him yell “Rude.” 

Dream Swift Wind is even more annoying than real Swift Wind, she thought moving into a ball room. In front of her stood Adora. Catra tilted her head, for some reason she was wearing a Halloween costume. Although, Catra wasn’t complaining, Adora made pirates look hot. 

“Where’s your costume?” Dream Adora asked.

Catra shrugged, “I came as a cat.” 

Bow walked up to them, toilet paper draped across his shoulders, “Aww, you look ADORAble in that.” 

Catra snickered, at dream Bow’s pun, and watched at Adora glared at him. 

“Pirates are badass, not adorable.” She grumbled.

“Or hot.” Catra whispered, jumping as Glimmer walked up behind her. 

“What was that?” Glimmer asked, making Catra blush before she remembered it was a dream.

“Where’s your costume?” Catra asked, making the girl frown.

“I’m obviously a fairy!!!” 

“Cool.” 

Turning away, Catra asked her dream friends, “Why is Swift Wind wearing a suit?” 

Bow smiled, “He’s a human.” 

Catra smacked her forehead, “That’s it.” She said, already done with this dream. “My brain needs to chill.” 

With that she looked up as a gigantic chicken walked in to the room opening to reveal Mermista, Perfuma, Sea Hawk, and Scorpia inside. 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Mermista complained.

“What the fuck?” Catra exclaimed.

“Entrapta made it!” Perfuma said, as Entrapta popped out from beside her.

“I did!!!” 

“Nope, I’m done with this shit.” Catra said, and with that she woke up.

Squinting her eyes as the room focused, Catra looked up at Adora. 

The other girl stared back. 

“Hi, Adora.” 

Adora laughed, “You were talking in your sleep.” 

Catra’s face turned crimson. Hopefully it hadn’t been about pirates.

“Something about chickens.” 

Catra relaxed.

“And pirates.” Adora smirked.

Shit, Catra thought.


End file.
